A Little Lab Talk
by AlbinoChibi
Summary: Vexen is working on an experiment when a fellow apprentice drops by. No Yaoi or Pairings or whatnot. Just a friend talking to a friend. Rated T for a few curses near the end... and because I am a coward.


A Little Lab Talk

_ Just a little longer_, Vexen thought as he observed his little concoction, _let it agitate a little longer and it should be ready for the rest of the experiment._ He brushed the chin length bangs that framed his angular features out of his green eyes as he continued to observe, writing a few notes down in the notebook he kept nearby. The rest of his long hair was kept in a ponytail, so that it did not interfere. He narrowed his eyes, as the liquid started to froth, spilling over the rim of the test tube as it did so. He quickly turned off the agitator and wrote something in his notes once more before removing the test tube with his leather clad fingers. Picking up his note book and pen with his free hand he walked over to another lab table just across the room.

He set the notebook and pen down next to a flask filled part way with a fluorescent pink liquid. He then took a deep steadying breath and leaned over the flask, beginning to pour the test tube's contents inside ever so slowly. One mistake could be disastrous. Due to his intense concentration, he failed to notice the sliding open of automatic steel doors and the boot clad footsteps that approached him.

The first few drops fell into the flask, turning the liquid inside a dark green color with a hiss. He smiled slightly and wrote this observation in his notebook. The footsteps came closer but he did not notice as he began to pour a bit more into the flask.

"Greetings, Even." A deep British accent said next to his ear, making him jump a foot out of his skin, thusly making him spill the rest of the contents of the test tube into the flask. A loud bang and small black cloud of smoke followed, coating Vexen's face in thick black dust. He silently seethed. It took him weeks to prepare that experiment.

With a sigh he pulled a small cloth from his pocket and wiped off his face. _More time lost, _He thought turning to his guest.

"Can I help you Xaldin?" He asked the intruder turning to the broad shouldered man.

Xaldin smiled running a leather gloved hand over his dark, thick sideburns, "Now Even, can't a friend come to another friend just to talk?" Shoving his hands into his Organization commissioned black leather cloak, he looked at the flask apologetically, "Terribly sorry about your experiment."

With a huff Vexen poured the ruined experiment down the drain at the end of the lab table, "It's no matter. So what have you come to talk to me about?" Vexen turned to his comrade and leaned against the lab table, and crossed his arms over his chest, "Come to tell me you've finally decided to cut those awful dreadlocks off?"

"They are not dreadlocks. They're braids. Do you know what you have to do to get dreadlocks?" Xaldin asked exasperated. He had gotten that comment much too often for his liking, "But no, I am not changing my hair style, thank you. I have actually come to give you an assignment the Superior wants you to take care of, Even." Xaldin pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to the scientist.

Vexen read it over and rubbed his forehead as if he began to feel a headache coming on. _Another replica experiment_. There was not much more that he could test for the replica. It was practically perfect, "Very well," He replied with disdain, "You can let Xemnas know that I will take care of it. Is there anything else you need?"

"No I don't believe I do, but I wouldn't mind staying here for a bit if you don't mind. Axel and Roxas have gotten hold of the hidden stash of coffee and I'd rather not be around while they are more hyper than a five year old on Pixie Stix." Xaldin said with a sigh, "Is that okay with you, Even?"

"As long as you help me, it's fine." Vexen said with a nod as he rinsed out the equipment he used in his recent failure of an experiment, "You do remember my name is Vexen now right?"

"Oh yes I know," the Lancer replied with a curt nod, "I just want to make sure I remember the old us, our Somebodies."

At this the Chilly Academic rolled his eyes as he looked through his note cards, "Yes, well, I suppose that gives me cause to call you Dilan again?"

Xaldin laughed hoisting himself up on the lab table, dangling his legs off the edge, "If you want. What is in a name really?"

The scientist mulled over this for a few moments before answering, "An identity. A purpose. Add in a few syllables and letters and you have yourself a name." He filled another flask with water setting it back on the lab table to make sure the measurement was right, "Hand me that beaker with the bubbling clear stuff in it, will you?"

"I was an apprentice too, you know Even," Xaldin reminded him as he picked up the beaker carefully and handed it to him, "I know what these things are called."

"Yes I keep forgetting you aren't Demyx or one of those other idiotic neophytes," Vexen took the beaker with a nod of thanks and poured a small amount into the flask, "My sincerest apologies, dear Dilan."

Xaldin smiled again, 'You know as well as I do that you can't be sincere. You have no heart, the same as I!"

"I can be as sincere as that smile on your face, "Vexen retorted, setting the beaker down and picking up a cylinder and pouring its contents into the flask as well, changing the color drastically to a deep golden color.

"Touché," Xaldin replied. A loud crash sounded from outside the laboratory walls making both men jump at the sound. Xaldin looked to the door a hand over his chest where his heart should have been, "What was that?"

"Damn it all to hell I say!" Vexen shouted. Being startled from the sound of the crash, he knocked over the flask which held the beginnings of his experiment. Now all the golden liquid spilled over the table's edge. Quickly acquiring some paper towels, he began cleaning up the mess, muttering things like, "No Respect." Or, "Damn Neophytes can't hold their coffee."

"I think I should probably go check that out before Saïx gets a hold of them," Xaldin stated with a sigh as he walked toward the door, "Oh and Even?"

Vexen looked up from the mess he was cleaning over towards Xaldin, "Yes, Dilan?"

"Nobodies don't really have a purpose or identity either. We're not supposed to exist." With that the Whirlwind Lancer stepped out of the lab, leaving Vexen to his thoughts and two ruined experiments.

Later that day or night since it seems that the time never changes in The World That Never Was, Axel and Roxas were secluded to their respectable rooms. This pleased Vexen as he continued his experiment, without interruptions or mess-ups. That is, until Demyx found his bag of Pixie Stix under his bed. All hell broke loose then.


End file.
